


Una noche diferente

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: Luego de un día tranquilo de trabajo, Grillby recibe una visita agradable.





	

Grillby le entregó su cuenta al último cliente y le dirigió un gesto despedida mientras éste se dirigía a la puerta. Se volvió a la barra para empezar a acomodar los vasos utilizados esa noche en una caja que luego llevaría a la cocina para limpiar, pero la campana encima de la puerta le llamó la atención antes. Sans mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejar pasar a su hermano y los dos se acercaron, saludándole.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo hoy? –dijo Sans, mirando a su alrededor, al parecer buscando señales de cualquier perturbación en el lugar-. ¿Tranquilo?

Grillby asintió y levantó los vasos que llevaba, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

-Ve tranquilo –dijo Papyrus, sonriente-. Venimos del cine y sólo quisimos pasar para ver si querías que volviéramos todos juntos a nuestra casa –Grillby sonrió y cabeceó. Le parecía una idea adorable-. ¡Genial! ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar un poco para que termines antes?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole agradecido, y levantó la caja para que viera los pocos vasos que llevaba. Había sido una noche sin muchos clientes. Papyrus entendió de inmediato y sonrió, diciéndole que ellos dos iban a esperarlo en la barra. Grillby asintió antes de meterse en la cocina, un sentimiento cálido llenándole el pecho mientras empezaba a trabajar. El sonido de su propia voz, chispeante y rasposo al mismo tiempo, no era algo que le gustara exhibir seguido y por eso apreciaba que no le hicieran tanta falta palabras para comunicarse con los esqueletos. Con un gesto, una mirada incluso detrás de sus lentes oscuros, parecía ser más suficiente.

Cuando vio a Papyrus cruzando por primera vez la puerta, creyó que eso se volvería una incomodidad, con lo parlanchín y entusiasta que le pareció en un primer momento. El esqueleto estaba ahí en busca de un empleo con el cual ayudar a los gastos de la casa, aparte de sus estudios de chef. A pesar de que era la primera vez que hablaban, Papyrus no se resistió el contarle un poco acerca de su hermano, su intento fallido por entrar a la policía, su color favorito, pasatiempo y, en resumen, a Grillby le gustó que no tuviera que hacer mucho para seguir la conversación. En los días en que Papyrus se volvió su camarero, tuvo claro que había mucho del otro monstruo que también le gustaba.

La manera en que lo miraba, como si le estuviera dedicando hasta la última porción de su atención, en la que se acercaba sin que se sintiera invasivo, el sonido de su risa vivaracha, pronto se hizo un lugar en su alma que ni siquiera sabía estaba vacío. No sabía si el sentimiento era mutuo, pero sí notaba el flirteo que se formaba naturalmente entre ellos cuando no estaban más concentrados en sus trabajos. Justo cuando todavía dudaba cómo podría responder el esqueleto a un pedido para una cita, Sans comenzó a pasar por el establecimiento y conversar con él naturalmente. A Grillby se le hizo sencillo comenzar a considerarlo su cliente favorito, siempre con un nuevo chiste en la boca que mantenía el ambiente alegre y ligero con los otros comensales, al punto que parecía hasta un poco sombrío en comparación cuando su asiento en la barra se encontraba desocupado.

Pero entonces un día Papyrus le anunció que no podría seguir trabajando. Sus estudios y proyectos se le estaban acumulando rápidamente y, además, con el aumento en el salario de Sans su situación económica ya no era tan apretada como antes. El último día que serviría como mesero Papyrus le tomó la mano y se mantuvo más cercano a él de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentirse nervioso porque sólo quería concentrarse en el tenue calor que venía desde la magia de Papyrus a través de sus largos y prístinos huesos. Casi en un susurro, la mirada baja y sin dejarle saber si el brillo anaranjado era producto de su propia magia o el reflejo de sus llamas, Papyrus le dijo que él y su hermano tenían una relación pero… bueno, si él quería, a los dos les encantaría recibirlo en ella.

Tales temas no eran extraños para los monstruos. Lo que más mantuvo a Grillby quieto en su sitio fue que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre nada de eso. Pero, pensándolo con más calma más tarde, tenía sentido. No sería conveniente para nadie que noticias sobre incesto se esparcieran libremente al alcance de oídos humanos, siendo que no sabían lidiar con la diversidad ni siquiera dentro de su propia especie.

Luego de confesarle aquello, Papyrus le dejó un papel en el interior de su puño y presionó un momento los dientes contra el sitio adonde imaginaba que tenía su mejilla antes de darle una sonrisa y desearle buena noche. Luego de que la campana sobre la puerta sonara significando el final de otro día, Grillby vio que en papel estaba escrito el número de la casa de Papyrus. Le tomó el sólo llegar a casa para saber que quería intentarlo, incluso si nunca había estado en una situación así antes, pero no llamó hasta el día siguiente, a una hora en la que Papyrus debía estar estudiando antes de su próxima clase.

Arreglaron una cita entre los tres para el fin de semana. Pasaron su primera noche juntos al mes. Hubo un tiempo de reajuste, pero en general le sorprendió lo sencillo que fue encontrar un lugar entre los hermanos sin sentirse un invasor. No podía cansarse del optimismo y el entusiasmo ruidoso de Papyrus como también disfrutaba de la presencia tranquila y relajante de Sans, además de su sentido del humor imposible de destruir. Eran tan diferentes que no le costaba encontrar diferentes razones para amarlos por sí mismos ni tampoco para no comprender por qué se amaban entre sí. Un mensaje con un chiste tonto podía calentarle por dentro tanto como la fotografía de una nueva receta con las palabras “¡la próxima que nos veamos te haré esto!” por debajo.

Desafortunadamente sus distintos horarios hacían difícil que coincidieran, de modo que dependían mucho en mantener su conexión a través de los mensajes electrónicos y llamadas nocturnas. Por eso Grillby puso verdadero empeño en acabar lo más pronto posible con los vasos. Quería aprovechar la noche mientras les durara.

No obstante, todavía se quedó anonadado ante la escena que se encontró al salir. Sans sentado a la barra, en el mismo lugar adonde su botella de kétchup usual se apoyaría, rodeando el cuello de su hermano de pie entre sus piernas, sus pantalones cortos corrido hasta arriba por las manos de Papyrus, el beso intenso que ambos compartían iluminando sus bocas con sus respectivas magias. No se le ocurrió decirles que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para algo así, pero en realidad no quería detenerlos. Todo lo contrario, eran un espectáculo fascinante el que le estaban ofreciendo.

De pronto sintió la mirada de Papyrus dirigiéndose hacia él desde el borde de sus cuencas. No supo si recién lo veía o había sabido que estaba ahí desde hacía rato, pero en cuanto estuvo seguro de que ambos estaban enterados Papyrus hizo un sutil gesto de cabeza, sin separarse de Sans, y él entendió de inmediato lo que quería. Tuvo apenas un momento de vacilación antes de deslizarse detrás de la barra, a la espalda de Sans.

Con su lengua de fuego recorrió las vértebras expuestas sobre la chaqueta de Sans. El monstruo esquelético se inclinó hacia él y una de sus manos le atrajo suavemente hacia su boca, permitiéndole un beso del cual se desprendió un ligero vapor. Una vez Sans le comentó que besarlo era como tener un pequeño sauna en su boca, pero en lugar de ser simple moléculas de agua separadas en el ambiente eran pequeños rastros de sus magias combinadas.

-Hola, calentón –susurró Sans, sonriendo.

-¿No te molesta, Grillby? –preguntó Papyrus.

Grillby agitó la cabeza. Mañana y pasado eran días libres para el negocio y estaba seguro de que ambos esqueletos lo sabían, por eso querían utilizar el espacio para ello. Aun así, Grillby levantó el dedo índice y lo presionó contra su boca.

-No te preocupes, no iremos con el cuento a los inspectores de sanidad –dijo Sans y le dio un roce de dientes ligero a un lado de su rostro-. Tampoco romperemos nada, prometido. Seremos chicos buenos.

Grillby volvió a besarle y le mantuvo la nuca en su sitio, el humo naranja azulado apenas durando un instante en el aire antes de deshacerse, en tanto sus manos iban de arriba abajo por sus muslos, sus dedos encontrándose de casualidad con la mano de Papyrus. Grillby vio que el esqueleto alto abría los pantalones de su hermano y presionaba un pulgar contra el montículo de magia azul frente a la pelvis. Papyrus se pasó la punta de su lengua naranja por los dientes.

-Sans –pronuncio el monstruo en voz baja.

Su mano formó un tubo en el aire y Sans cabeceó, llenándole los dedos con una nueva erección. Papyrus de inmediato empezó a masturbarle, su rostro tiñéndose de un suave naranja que hablaba acerca de su entusiasmo tanto como sus movimientos. Sans se adelantó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura, causando que el pecho de su hermano chocara con el propio. Grillby notó la manera en que Papyrus se estremecía ligeramente. Dejó de tocar a Sans para darle la vuelta a la barra y colocarse detrás de Papyrus, poniéndole las manos en sus hombros.

Casi sin palabras, excepto para asegurarle a Papyrus de que estaría a salvo, Grillby le sacó primero el calzado que llevaba y luego continuó con sus pantalones, incapaz de resistir la tentación de pasar su lengua por el fémur. Desde arriba Papyrus emitió una risita. La magia naranja se había concentrado entre sus piernas y Grillby pudo ver las partes creadas, tan suaves e invitantes como los caramelos de fruta humanos. Por experiencia propia sabía que incluso tenía un sabor parecido, similar pero todavía indistintamente Papyrus.

Luego de haberlo desnudado, lo tomó desde las caderas y lo ayudó a subirse a la barra, sus piernas apoyándose a los costados de Sans. El bajo esqueleto guió su erección bajo su hermano. Grillby acarició las costillas bajo la camisa de Papyrus mientras éste se dejaba caer con lentitud, la magia azul sobresaliendo desde debajo de una película naranja desde el centro de la pelvis, un largo y entrecortado gemido expandiendo y reduciendo su caja torácica. Una vez acomodado, lleno hasta la base con Sans, Papyrus se lanzó a besar nuevamente al otro.

De pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su voz volviéndose prácticamente un maullido, pero esta vez no era el único: Sans también daba a entender su gusto por las caricias que Grillby le estaba dando a través de Papyrus, su agarre firme y aumentando la intensidad de su fuego natural. Papyrus se reclinó contra él, débil, rodeando con sus dedos el antebrazo que se movía lenta y tortuosamente por en medio de su cuerpo, pequeños estremecimientos haciendo vibrar sus huesos.

-¿Seguro de que esto será suficiente para ti, Pap? –preguntó Sans, jadeando contra el pecho de s hermano-. ¿No te gustaría algo más?

-Tienes razón, Sans –gimió Papyrus y tomó las dos manos de Grillby para dirigirlas hacia sus nalgas recién conjuradas, redondas y firmes, capaces de llenarle las palmas.

Grillby le sobó a placer y abrió, su dedo rozando el músculo mágico del ano que se contrajo, hambriento. Papyrus continuó montando a su hermano, empujando ahora sus caderas en su dirección y un poco arriba. Incapaz de resistirse más, Grillby sacó su miembro ardiente y lo empujó por el estrecho pasaje, el cual pareció estrecharse y acomodarse a la vez entorno a su miembro. Papyrus se inclinó hacia atrás, suspendido en el momento para darse la oportunidad de asimilar la sensación, antes de tomar como asidero los hombros de su hermano y empezar a impulsarse con creciente entusiasmo. Papyrus le buscó para besarle y Grillby le complació sin problemas, dejándole que se llenara la boca con el vapor de su infierno natural.

En un momento estaba disfrutando como no lo habían hecho en demasiados días y al siguiente se le escapó un largo siseo, una nueva sensación como un latigazo sacudiéndole desde la cintura.

-Saaaaans –gimoteó Papyrus en un pobre intento de protesta.

-No estuvo mal, ¿eh? –dijo Sans y agarró una de las manos de Grillby para tomar el relieve de su propia erección-. Ayúdame aquí. Acércala a mí y verás qué divertido.

Grillby no estaba seguro a lo que se refería, pero hizo como le recomendaba hasta que dos puntas naranjas se encontraron y el subidón de energía volvió a atacarlo. Sans le apretó con un puño para que los dos formaran un apretado círculo, guiándolo para que se masturbaran junto al tiempo que provocaban las notas más agudas en Papyrus. Era como si el cuerpo del monstruo protestara ante el encuentro de sus dos invasores, como si supiera que no debía ser así, pero lejos de resultar incómodo, el esqueleto alto se veía reducido a temblores y sonidos incoherentes de placer.

Por su parte, Grillby estaba casi abrumado por la entrada de esas dos energías mágicas llegándole al mismo tiempo. Era una influencia débil, pero habría reconocido el tacto íntimo de Sans con los ojos cerrados, una sensación marcadamente fría en comparación a su propio calor y la tibieza amable de Papyrus. Ninguna de las noches que pasaran juntos antes les había permitido compartir el momento de semejante manera. Cada embestida le representaba un choque que parecía ir directo por su alma.

Sans fue el primero en alcanzar su final, explotando desde el interior de su hermano y contra Grillby, dejándoles a los dos sentirlos como un reflejo inmediato, nada más un parpadeo antes de que sus propias sensaciones volvieras y Papyrus lo siguiera. El esqueleto se tensó, se paralizó, sus interiores estrujaron con fuerza a Grillby, prácticamente obligándolo a dejar ir su último rastro de resistencia y los tres se derrumbaron unos contra el otro. Papyrus le dio palmadas al cráneo de su hermano, abrazándolo contra sí. Grillby besó la coronilla por sobre el hombro de Papyrus y luego la nuca de éste, sonriendo cuando recibió una especie de ronroneo de apreciación en respuesta.

Lo bueno de que fueran monstruos, pensó con resignación, era que al menos no costaba limpiar sus restos.


End file.
